Unexpectedly
by DreamALltHopeALlt
Summary: Hanai decides to give up on Tajima when he finds out about his girlfriend. But after reading Tajima's ema on New Years, Hanai unexpectedly finds his crush growing closer and closer in his heart. TajixHana, slight AbexMiha and IzuxMizu
1. Chapter 1

*I changed the summary of the story (because I suck at initial summaries) to match better with the plot now.*

* * *

**One**

~.

Things were so much simpler before, as friends.

When they were just teammates playing baseball, they talked, laughed, and hung out with each other. They could look each other in the eye without turning away from embarrassment or mumbling an excuse to leave. They could touch in the most innocent places - a shoulder, an arm, hands while in mediation - without feeling awkward and strange. They could blurt out anything on their minds and then joke around about it, instead of dwelling on "Did he mean something _else_?" or "What was he _actually _implying?"

Because _friends _didn't think thoughts like that. Friends didn't look at their friends and imagine what it would feel like to hug the person and squeeze him until nothing is left but the feeling of their touch. Friends didn't let their subconscious think things like 'I wonder where he is now' or 'I wonder if he's thinking about me as well.' _No_, friends didn't get jealous when their friends begin to hang out with someone else more than them, and especially when they seem to be flirting with every single person within a 10 inch radius as well.

And most of all - friends did _not _cry when their friend decided to get a girlfriend.

Of course, if someone had actually pointed out that Hanai was reacting to the complete opposite of this, he would have denied everything. Of course he wasn't _crying_. He wasn't even close to shedding a tear, much less a sob. Though his frown eventually grew into a wry and somewhat aching smile, he wasn't particularly jealous either. He just felt...a bit annoyed when he saw Tajima with an arm around a beautiful blonde-haired girl in the school courtyard. And it wasn't like he didn't want to admit that the two looked really good together. With Tajima's dark hair, ruby-colored eyes, he contrasted sharply with the girl's golden locks and sky-blue eyes. An immense difference, but for some reason, they seem to work.

Hanai felt his heart thump in his chest as the girl said something to Tajima and laughed. He watched Tajima's eyes grow soft and slowly, the cleanup batter leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. His hands gradually pulled the girl into him, an almost hesitant and cautious gesture, but when she pressed closer, Tajima didn't grab her as Hanai thought he would. Instead, his hand reached to smooth back her hair, and he smiled in an almost abashed manner. _Whoa_. Hanai's eyes widened. Never before had he seen Tajima act so gentle, so caring and delicate when handling someone. This was the very same person, who, only a few months ago, declared that he masturbated before and after a game everyday, who streaked around in public without a clear thought for others. How could this very same person, with such a crude and loud personality, be capable of such affectionate gestures...?

_I-_

_I want... him to be like that...with...me...-_

Wait... What?

_No!_

The baseball captain quickly whirled around, skulking quickly from the scene before his thoughts ran rampant everywhere. _Why am I thinking things like that anyway? It's completely idiotic._ The wind scraped across his face, and tears welled up in his eyes. Hanai furiously wiped them away. That was the wind, dammit! He wasn't going to go around crying like a girl who'd just been heartbroken! And there was no way in the world that it had been a misunderstanding either...

He glanced back behind him, half in paranoia and half in hope. Thinking perhaps Tajima had somehow seen him spying on them and decided to chase after him to clear up the situation. _"I-it's not what you think!"_ Tajima would say, breathless and panting from running. _"It's not her I like! It's you, Hanai. It's always been you!" _And then Tajima would cutely lean forward on his toes to kiss him as gently as he'd kissed the girl, and whisper, _"I made a mistake, but I want to clear it up now. Because it's Hanai I want. Only Hanai."_

Of course, when he turned, all he saw was an empty, white hallway. Of course Tajima would never ever say something like that, because he obviously was in love with girls, one girl in particular at the moment. And when they went to practice the next day, Tajima would treat him the same as he always did. With almost uncaring indifference, with only occasional words that clearly implied they were friends, but not even close enough friends to hang out with each other everyday. Because that was how his relationship with Tajima worked, ever since the first day they met. Ever since he realized that he had slowly, unexpectedly, fallen for Tajima some where along the way...that he had begun to think of Tajima as more than a friend.

Hanai lowered his eyes to the ground as the wind picked up again. He wondered what Tajima and the girl was doing now, if they had even done _it _yet. They were already nearing the end of their 2nd year, almost upperclassmen now. They weren't the kids they were back when Nishiura's baseball team had just formed. Tajima had a girlfriend now, and he was pretty sure their star batter wasn't the only one. Soon, everyone else would grow up, high school and baseball would end, and they would move on to own separate ways.

And he probably wouldn't be able to see Tajima ever again.

_Dammit..._ Hanai sank to the floor, clenching his fists. His heart was hurting like crazy.

Things were so much simpler when they were friends, before he started to have those weird feelings for Tajima.

Before he started thinking about their near impossible future.

* * *

**A/N: **I heard a song and it just fit Tajima and Hanai so much, and I couldn't resist trying a fanfic for them. I've been obsessin' for awhile, so I'm going to give it a try :'D


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

~.

To Hanai, everything about Tajima was unexpected. His skills on the baseball team, his personality that could change from crazy outgoing to solemn serious, and even the words he bluntly said to Hanai. For such a short and small-ly built boy, Tajima could pitch with the accuracy and skill of a near-pro baseball player. He could run just as fast as the larger-built members on their team, catch almost any ball out in the field with his staggering predictions of their trajectory. Even his skills as a catcher had improved significantly since he practiced nearly every day with Mihashi. And although he wasn't great when it came to studies, Tajima's reasoning and strategic thinking made up for it in both baseball (when he got serious) and in the class (when he got serious).

It was unexpected, how this seemingly average person could be so amazing.

How he hadn't realized it, nearly a year and a half ago, when he first entered the empty baseball field and saw Tajima standing there alone as well, that this person could be so amazing.

Messy black hair, bright red eyes, and an overly wide grin on his face. Tajima. A cleanup hitter, just like Hanai. But a better one, way way better than he was, way way better than he could have hoped to be.

"I can't believe I once considered him my rival," Hanai muttered at the memory. He hadn't even come close to that, even though he had declared up and down that he would best Tajima someday. Now here they were, 15 years old, dozens of months later, and he was still second-best to Tajima. On that first day after Abe had ordered him to bat Mihashi's pitches, Tajima had even commented to himself but loud enough for Hanai to hear, "He looks just like you would expect. Just like how he hits." _Mediocre_, was what Tajima meant. Predictable. There was nothing special, or unexpected, about him.

"Nothing special..." Hanai stared at the blank notebook in front of him, his pencil clenched tightly in his hand. His teacher's words drone in and out of his brain, the noises of the classroom receding as he thought,_ I can't even do anything to catch Tajima's attention. I'm just ordinary and plain. I'm not like Tajima. There's no way he would ever like me, even if he didn't have a girlfriend._

"Don't forget to do your New Year's project, class! It's due in less than a week. Also, I've finished grading all of your mid-terms, and some of you earnestly need a good grade to bring your average up..." At the teacher's final words, his classmates' collective groans, and the dismissal of the bell, Hanai blinked back to reality in time to hear Mizutani call him.

When he finally gathered his things and met his friends at the door, Mizutani complained, "I've been calling you for awhile now!"

"Sorry," Hanai forced a grin. "Don't think I heard you."

While Mizutani pouted and said, "But I said your names so many times!", Abe asked in his calm voice,

"You feeling alright, captain?"

"U-uh, yeah. I'm fine."

"You seemed spacey during class today," their second baseman pointed out.

Hanai shrugged and faked a yawn. "Just got a bit sleepy..." He definitely couldn't tell them what - or who - he'd been thinking about all day. Especially since he'd just recently found out that Tajima had a girlfriend...

When they reached the baseball field for evening practice, Hanai couldn't help it. His eyes were like magnets, immediately locking on Tajima, who was practicing with Mihashi.

"Hello, everyone!" Mizutani ran around the fence and towards their present teammates.

"Hello!"

"Good evening!"

"Evening," Abe called out, following Mizutani and greeting Mihashi inside. Their regular pitcher's face brightened instantly at the sight of Abe. "E-evening!" Mihashi stuttered, but with less severity than he had months ago. For some reason, the sight of the two made Hanai frown in annoyance. This lovey-dovey battery was getting closer each day...they spent so much time together each day...they weren't like Tajima and Hanai, who were the backups, but could barely be considered a 'battery.'

"Hey, Hanai!"

He brought his attention back in time to see Tajima approach him, grin on his face. The weird feeling in his chest came back. "H-hey," Hanai mumbled.

Tajima lifted up his faceguard and gave Hanai the baseball in his hand. "Wanna work on pitching to me for a bit? We need to step up our game and be a better battery or Mihashi and Abe'll have us beat!" He jabbed his finger at the pair, who had already situated themselves into their routine places and begun practice.

_Whoa_. Hanai stared at him, surprised. "Did you just read my mind?"

"Huh?"

"I was thinking the same thing just now, that we should work on being a better battery..." He couldn't control the chuckle that came out. "And then you said it..."

An odd look crossed Tajima's face. The blank, almost emotionless one he always seem to reserve for Hanai when they were talking. His laughter died away quickly, replaced with the uncomfortable, unhappiness he continuously felt around Tajima. This was why he couldn't connect with the cleanup batter. Whenever he tried to be friendly and normal with Tajima, he was met with a cold, indifferent wall.

"C'mon, let's start!" Tajima finally exclaimed and jogged back to the field.

"Hey, Captain!"

"Evening, Hanai!"

As he walked in, Hanai smiled and waved at the greetings, focusing his mind only on practice and nothing else. _But damn._ If only he didn't have to pitch to Tajima today...

"Wanna try signs again today?"

Hanai pulled his Nishiura cap over his head tightly. "Uh, sure."

"You memorized them all, right?"

Hanai couldn't help rolling his eyes. "C'mon, Tajima. Who do you think I am? I should be the one asking _you_."

"Hey, just 'cuz you're the brainy one doesn't mean _I _can't jot down a few simple hand signs!" But he was grinning as he took his position behind the batter's box.

Hanai stepped on the mound and punched his glove to get the feel of it in his hand. _How long had been since he'd pitched to Tajima? _He saw Tajima pull his faceguard down and give the first sign. A fastball, straight down the middle. _Too long_, the captain decided, pulling his arm back and releasing the ball right at Tajima. It was fast in velocity but had none of the control that Mihashi's did; the ball curved a bit to the left before reaching Tajima's glove.

"Woops!" He called out. "My bad!"

Tajima only gave a thumbs up, still grinning, before throwing the ball back. _Fastball again._

This time, he tried to concentrate on getting the ball straight into Tajima's expecting glove...but he was stopped short at the sight of those ruby eyes. Tajima really did have a strange eye color. He'd never seen such a deep red before... He could imagine himself getting close enough to stare into th-

_Gah, what the hell! _Hanai turned red and didn't even realize that he'd thrown the ball at Tajima until the loud thunk told him that it'd connected right in the middle of Tajima's faceguard. It popped into the air, but not before knocking Tajima back with a KO'd expression on his face.

_Ga-_

Hanai involuntarily burst into laughter as Tajima plopped backwards._ Gahaha!__ That look was priceless!_

"Hey!" Their star batter scrambled to his feet and glared at Hanai. "You-"

"S-sorry!" He slapped his palms together and made a mocking bow. "I fully apologize, T-tajima!" Hanai couldn't stop laughing, and even when Tajima stormed up to him, still glaring, he only held up his hands defensively. Eventually, Tajima's mouth slacked into a grin as well. He poked Hanai in the chest.

"You're all out of sorts today," the shorter boy declared. "Getting all spacey like Mihashi while at the pitcher's mound, and taking forever to launch your balls. Then, your force is way too wild, with no control at all! ...And what's up with the crazy laughing?" Tajima added because Hanai still couldn't stop his strange giddiness. He frowned and leaned in closer, putting a hand on Hanai's forehead. "You feelin' okay?"

_Ah. Tajima's in front of me... and he's close._

_Very _close.

Hanai blinked and his laughter died in an instant. Tajima's beautiful eyes were staring right into him, a mere inch or so from touching his face. His breath hitched up, and he felt his forehead heat from under Tajima's hand. "U-uh...u-u-uh..." His own hand suddenly felt clammy. _Oh, God._ Was this how Mihashi felt on a daily basis? No wonder why it took him forever to get things out! How could anyone talk when they were under this much pressure?

"Hanai, you're starting to look really pale..." Tajima's frown grew, and he took an even closer step towards Hanai, which was impossible considering that they were practically shoved against each other now. Through his haze, Hanai thoughtlessly realized how adorable Tajima's freckles were, how cutely Tajima pouted his lip when he was in thinking or figuring out something...He'd never really notice before-

"Hanai! Tajima! Are you two alright?"

The spell was broken. Tajima stepped back and turned to face their coach Momokan. Hanai blinked again, still feeling dizzy from the closeness. For a second, he regretted not thinking of surprising Tajima with a kiss, since it would probably be the last time something like that happened again._ Even if he has a girlfriend._

"Ah, nothing's wrong, Coach!" Tajima was saying. "I was just lecturing to Hanai a bit since he seemed a bit weird today. Then he got really pale, so I thought he was sick or something."

Momokan turned to him. "Hanai, is something wrong?"

He balked at their sudden, attentive stares. "I-I'm fine..."

Momokan and Tajima traded glances. _It's the Mihashi-syndrome_, they confirmed.

"Why don't you take a break and cool down a bit, Hanai?" Momokan suggested. "I'm about to release everyone soon, anyway. Tomorrow's New Years so I was planning on letting you guys out early."

"Really?" Tajima shouted, grinning happily. "Yay!"

"My, my. Aren't you excited!"

"Of course! I have a lot of things planned out for tomorrow..."

Hanai was pretty sure he knew what those things were and who they might involved. His cheery, almost maniac mood disappeared. "Yeah, I'll be going now..." he mumbled, but Momokan and Tajima were too busy talking to notice him leave. He ambled towards the dugout and into the shower room, drenching his head in water from the sink before heading back out again.

The sun was on its descent down, since it was nearing six-thirty, and throughout the baseball field, everyone was ending the day's practice in their own way. Mihashi and Abe, the obvious but still-denying-it couple were all over each other. Mihashi was hastening to remove Abe's kneeguards, but started to fumble; Abe just shook his head and chuckled, surprising Mihashi by grabbing his hand and (Hanai was sure Abe thought no one was looking) giving the pitcher a kiss on the forehead. Hanai flushed red and let his gaze move across to the left, where Izumi and Mizutani were deep in conversation. Mizutani looked indignant, gesturing wildly with his hand, while Izumi just stared at him in thoughtful silence, occasionally answering and laughing at his expression. Finally, Izumi held a hand up and leaned close to whisper something in Mizutani's ears. The second baseman's eyes widened and a sudden grin crossed his face, and when Izumi brought his hand down, Mizutani grasped it tightly in his.

All throughout the field, Hanai saw deep, affection interactions between his team members. Some of it was actual, pure _like_. Others were just plain companionship between friends. He thought that he'd like the initial better than the latter when it came to Tajima. But since they were lacking both, he'd actually be okay with either.

Hanai's eyes traveled over to the far right and trailed a solitaire form making his way towards the fence. Tajima had left Momokan to dismiss the other boys; now he was slowly staring at something over the wire, into the distant. Hanai thought '_He looks so alone right now_', he wondered what it would be like to be close to Tajima, and instead of it being Mihashi untying Abe's kneeguards, it would be him untying Tajima's...

"Yume!"

The shout was so loud that the entire field heard it. Tajima sprinted fast as lightning towards the fence and climbed until he reached the top. Everyone's attention was on him...and the beautiful blonde-haired girl that approached him. "Yuu-kun!" Yume exclaimed just as animatedly as he had. She reached a slender hand to grasp the one he extended from his perch on top of the fence.

"Yuu-kun?" Izumi was snorting as Hanai made his way over to the crowd that was hesitantly watching the two.

"_Woow_, that's Tajima's girlfriend, huh?" Sakaeguchi's eyes were wide.

"She's really cute!" Mizutani commented ruefully. He received a sharp jab from Izumi.

"I d-didn't know T-Tajima..." Mihashi started but trailed off. Abe patiently finished his thought for him.

"Yeah, I didn't know he had a girlfriend either. Did you guys?"

They all shook their heads, except for Hanai. "I...did," he admitted. "I saw them kissing yesterday."

"_Woow_," Sakaeguchi repeated. "They really suit each other, don't they?"

"B-but they...l-look like...opposites..." Mihashi glanced nervously at Abe and gulped. "S-s-she h-has...b-blonde h-hair... a-and he...b-black h-hair-"

Izumi and Mizutani glanced noncommittally at Mihashi's own blonde locks, then at Abe's dark-colored ones.

Abe's vein pulsed. He growled, "So _what_? Does it even matter? Opposites attract, don't they?"

"Y-y-y-y-yes, A-abe-kun!"

"Mihashi... can you _please _stop stuttering! I thought we cured it!"

"I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry-"

"Yeah, well," Oki hastily intervened. "They sure look good together, even though everything about them seems to say otherwise..."

Hanai didn't feel like joining in on their conversation; annoyance trickled from his very body. So _what _if they looked good together? That didn't mean they would last very long... Actually, he _hoped _they wouldn't last long at all. The captain raised his eyes to glare contemptuously at the couple. And so what if this Yume girl was cute? That just showed him how shallow it was of Tajima to just choose a girlfriend on looks alone...Though he had to admit, they were awfully adorable together...

_Gah, stop looking at them! _He shook his head and turned back to his friends. "I'm going home," Hanai finally said. "Momokan dismissed us, right?"

"Yup, while you were in the dugout," Sakaeguchi answered.

"Alright, I'll see everyone later then."

"See ya, Hanai!"

"Bye, Hanai!"

"B-bye!"

"Don't forget to contact me before the fourth," Mizutani called as he walked away. "It's my birthday, remember?"

Hanai grinned and gave him a backwards wave. "I won't!"

As he approached the fence, he quickened his steps, intent on _not_ raising his eyes up to meet Tajima still suspended on the top, too caught up in his girlfriend to bother to move. But he couldn't help it. Hanai glanced up briefly as he passed by the two lovebirds...and was surprised to see Tajima staring back at him. There it was again. The blank, almost emotionless and steady gaze. It stayed for only a second, and was then wiped away by a grin. "Bye bye, Hanai," Tajima waved vigorously. He heard Yume giggle and, resisting the urge to scowl, mumbled, "See ya."

He walked past the girl, and once again, couldn't resist getting a closer look at her. He almost jumped back in shock. She was more breathtaking than he'd thought... Her blonde hair (maybe she was a foreigner?) glittered like gold in the evening sun, sapphire eyes wide and framed by long, dreamy lashes, face smooth and cutely rounded on the cheeks. Everything about her, from her stature to her attitude emitted fragilely cute and delicate.

It was hopeless. How could he ever hope to compete against a girl like that? A girl who wasn't crazily tall...who would probably fit snugly in Tajima's arms without it being awkward and strange... _There _is _no competition._

Hanai sighed and began his trek home.

He had already decided to give up.

* * *

**A/N**: Firstly, I might have gone a bit OOC in some parts (Jealous!Hanai is jealous?) and made Hanai all spacey and weird, and Tajima not as crazy and bubbly as he should be...but that's okay! They're a bit older in this fic, and so have matured quite a bit (directed mostly at Tajima) and/or are crazy in love (directed mostly at Hanai). Or maybe I just fail and can never be in-character C: -sob-

Secondly, there is slightly (a lot?) implied _AbexMiha _and _IzuxMizu _and maybe more. I see a lot of Izumi and Hamada, but rarely see Mizutani so I thought I'd change it a bit (besides, those two are ABSOLUTELY adorable together, no matter what anyone says DX!)

Thirdly, I made up the girl _Yume _'cuz there weren't very many girls with names I remembered in the anime (there were those two girl cheerleaders, but I'm too lazy to look them up. so ahah, _fail_.)

That's all I can think of to say atm, so if there's any mistakes, feel free to complain to me about them! :'D Hope everyone enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

~.

New Years.

Why wasn't he excited at the prospect of it?

_Just another day_, Hanai thought as he was roused by his mother that morning.

Sunlight beamed from the window next to his bed; he blinked sleep out of his eyes to see heavy snow packed outside. "Hanai, aren't you going to the shrine with your friends today?" his mom called from the door. Oh yeah, he'd almost forgotten. Usually they hung out together in all the spare time from baseball and school, taking trips and spending holidays together. Even New Years. Hanai smiled as he crawled out of bed and into the bathroom. He'd almost forgotten that he had other friends as well, and it wasn't like the world was going to end if Tajima wasn't one of them. New Years _was _just another day, but it was also a new day. And the start of a completely new year.

He was barely finished putting his coat on when the next shout came. "Izumi and Mizutani are here already!"

"I'll be right down!" Hanai hastily donned on a hat and scarf, then raced to the living room.

"Morning, Hanai!" Mizutani greeted as he barreled his way towards them.

" 'Morning."

"Hey, you guys. Is everyone else coming too?"

"Don't they always?" Mizutani grinned. "It's New Years! The shrine awaits us!"

"We're on our way to pick up Abe and Mihashi too," Izumi said as they headed for the door.

Hanai's mom waved as the three left the house. "Be safe, boys!" she called.

He gave her a small wave back and caught up to the two departing boys. He slid to the right of Izumi. "Yeah, well," Hanai continued, "I thought Tajima might not come this time around...'cuz of... ya know."

Mizutani and Izumi both traded glances. "He probably will," the third baseman said matter-of-factly. "The whole baseball team goes every year."

"And maybe he'll bring Yume along too- Ow! Izumi, what was that for?" Mizutani's eyes grew teary at the slap he'd just received in the back of his head.

"Hmph," was the response. "_I _actually hope he doesn't."

Hanai mentally agreed with him. He sure didn't want to see the lovely couple kissing each other in front of him (again). But he was curious at Izumi's curt reply. "Why not?"

They passed a dozen or so houses and fields of barren crops, since it was too cold for anything to grow in January. Izumi shrugged, kicking a stone off the dirt path and into the sidewalks. "Because, don't you think it'll be awkward? A bunch of boys and then one girl in the midst of it all?"

"But Coach Momokan will be there too," Mizutani pointed out.

"Er-"

The three exchanged awkward glances, the image of oranges being crushed in an untimely death crossed their minds. _I don't really consider _her _as_ _a girl..._

"Well, whatever," Hanai finally said. "We're just there to celebrate the start of a new year, right?"

"Mhm, yeah! And I totally know what I wanna write on my ema!"

Izumi rolled his eyes. "What? Something stupid like, 'I hope I get new headphones this year?' "

"Hey! That's not something stupid! Headphones are a perfectly good wish!"

" 'Tani, everything you say and do makes me wanna slap you."

"Huh?" Mizutani's eyes grew wide with hurt. "Why's that!"

"Honestly, what kind of person wastes a New Years wish on headphones?"

Hanai laughed as Izumi bopped the poor baseman on the head. Mizutani grumbled, "It's my birthday soon so I get two wishes...I can waste one on something '_stupid_', can't I?"

There was a short silence, and then, "Well...what about the second one?"

The captain felt his face grow red at Izumi's tone of voice, and watched as he closed the space between him and Mizutani. Izumi discreetly grabbed Mizutani's hand and shoved it into his pocket, but Hanai could see where they clasped tightly onto each other. "I-I'll...have to think about that one..." Mizutani mumbled, suddenly shy.

He felt out of place, like he was intruding upon their privacy, as Izumi grinned and said, in the same matter-of-factly tone he'd used earlier, "Make sure I'm in it, alright?"

"Y-yeah..."

Mercifully, Abe's house came into sight at that moment, and Hanai rushed at the opportunity to leave the awkward couple.

The catcher was just opening his fence and brushing snow off his shoulder when Hanai shouted out, "Morning, Abe!"

"Oh, hey Hanai." Abe grinned at him. "Didn't think you'd come today."

Hanai blinked. "Why's that?"

"You were a bit strange yesterday, thought you might have caught something and stayed home."

He laughed uneasily, hand behind his head. "Yeah, it wasn't my best day. But I wouldn't miss the shrine visit for a small cold anyway!"

"W-we would have visited you even if y-you hadn't come t-though..."

Hanai was surprised (or maybe not) to see Mihashi scramble out of Abe's house, panting and spazzy as usual. "M-morning, Hanai," their pitcher managed out between breaths.

He grinned, "'Morning, Mihashi, and thanks for the consolation."

"Y-your wel-"

But Abe chose that moment to interrupt, his eyes finding instant fault at the sight of the pitcher. "_Mihashi!_ Your shirt isn't even buttoned yet! Do you _want _to catch a cold?"

"S-sorry, Abe-kun!"

"_Sigh_, don't apologize. Just c'mere..."

Hanai stepped back to let Mihashi pass by, feeling uncomfortably awkward_. _It was like being caught between two pairs of blooming romance as Abe (tenderly) buttoned the front of Mihashi's shirt and Izumi and Mizutani approached them, their faces (unwittingly) nuzzled close together. To make matters worse, not even three seconds later, a familiar and overly loud voice rang out, "Wait for me!"

Tajima sprinted out from Abe's house as well, his hair even more disheveled than normal, his coat half zipped up. Hanai's eyes grew wide, and his heart began its usual tell-tale thump.

"We weren't going anywhere yet, Tajima," Mizutani laughed.

"I didn't know you were here," Izumi commented as the shorter boy grinned and walked towards them.

"I was staying at Mihashi's house yesterday and we walked to Abe's place this morning." Tajima shrugged. Then his eyes flitted over to Hanai, who was standing back with a _Oh-crap_ expression on his face. "Hey! Hanai! What're you doin' over there?" In a matter of seconds, Tajima was in front of him, curiously probing his body. "Sup? Are you feeling okay now? You still look kinda pale..."

"I'm...fine." Hanai set his mouth in a firm line, forcing himself to hold ground. His heart refused to settle down though, beating haphazardly in his ribcage. _Geez!_ He gritted his teeth. What was it about Tajima that made him this flustered...? He was just a guy! Just a normal guy friend... There was no reason he should be so nervous around Tajima...

_Besides, I already gave up on him._

Ah. That's right_. _He _had _given up on Tajima, hadn't he?

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." Hanai blinked and smiled. Tajima's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but he'd turned his attention away from the shorter boy already. "How about we get going, you guys?"

"Yeah, everyone else is probably waiting," Abe agreed. He offered his hand to Mihashi and at the stares from the other boys, he hastened to explain, "So you won't get lost like you always do." Mihashi flushed crimson but mutely grabbed onto the catcher's gloved palm, following Izumi and Mizutani out of the gate and into the snowy, dirt road.

Tajima raised an eyebrow at Hanai and made a kissy face. Hanai couldn't help but laugh, and almost by instinct, stepped closer to Tajima as they took off after the other four.

"So, what're you gonna wish for this year?" Tajima asked him, his hands pulled lazily behind his back.

Hmm. He hadn't really had much time to think of that. New Years was, after all, another normal day for him. Even if one were to make a wish on today, it wouldn't really come true, would it? "Dunno. Maybe that we'll get to Koushien this year or something."

"Eh?" Tajima's eyebrows knitted in a frown. "But you always wish that! Don't you have anything else that you really want?"

Hanai was surprised at Tajima's sudden, intense stare and the fact that he'd been paying enough attention to notice that Hanai _had _continued to wish for Koushien ever since they failed to go last year, during a birthday or a shooting star or on New Years. "Uhm, not really...?"

"Tch." Tajima rolled his eyes. "Well, I'll have you know, Hanai - this year we'll _definitely _go to Koushien, so you better make a more worthwhile wish today! Don't waste it on something that'll happen regardless!"

_..._

_Huh?_

Hanai could only stare as Tajima sprinted ahead to bother Abe and Mihashi, who (mainly Abe) seemed annoyed at the interruption. Those ruby-colored eyes glanced back once at him and winked, as they'd done on the day of their first match ever, and then suddenly, Hanai knew what he wanted to wish for.

He couldn't cure this all by himself. Even now, with the firm resolution in his head, he still couldn't control how crazily his heart beat at every single thing Tajima did. He couldn't help how much he hyperventilated whenever he was close to Tajima, even catching the - as everyone called it - "Mihashi-syndrome" and making their teammates worry.

_I never believed wishing for something would make it come true_, Hanai thought as he rounded a corner and stared up at the shrine. Scores of people were already present, their lively voices and laughter filling up the cool January morning. Up ahead, Momokan and the other team members waved the five up towards the stone steps.

_But maybe, if I wish for it, I'll have a better chance of getting over Tajima._

* * *

Momokan had already purchased emas for the whole team and handed them out to the arriving boys. "Good morning, everyone!" she grinned. "This is the start of a new year, and with it, the start of a new beginning for us. We'll continue to aim sky-high for the Koushien, and gradually, with more training and hardwork, we'll get there! So, I wish everyone a happy new year, and earnestly hope that your own wishes will bring you as much happiness as all of mine will bring me." She lifted up her three ema boards, two old ones and a recent one. All three said: _"To Koushien!"_

"To Koushien!" everyone shouted in unison.

His team members rushed forward to get their own prayer boards and situated themselves around the shrines to write.

"What are you wishing for?"

"To go to Nationals and play pro baseball one day!"

"Haha, that's impossible for even the gods to grant!"

"Everyone's wishing for Koushien so I thought I'd do something else..."

"I'ma ask the gods to help me do better in my studies...I don't want to have to quit the baseball team because of my grades."

"Ah, yeah! Me too! I'm falling behind in my science classes..."

All around him, everyone was happily laughing and sharing their wishes and dreams, far or near, impossible or probable, as they may be.

Hanai had accepted his ema and marker too, but didn't join in on their conversations. This was something he had no desire to share with anyone, especially a certain black-haired, red-eyed boy standing with Mihashi and Abe. He quietly stole away from the group and through the back path of the shrine steps, until he approached an empty area with a convenient bench to write on.

He took a seat, took a deep breath, and faced the ema.

How to phrase it...?

"This new year, I wish to get over Ta-" Hanai stopped himself from saying the name just in time. _Idiot!_ That was too obvious. Any one of his teammates would know it was him instantly.

"This new year, I want to move on...?" And that was way too vague.

"This new year, I hope that I'll get over him." Eh. It sounded okay...but for some reason, he didn't think it was enough...

"How about, 'This new year, I wish my feelings for him will fade away'?"

_Yeah! That was perfect!_ Hanai smiled. "Hey, thanks-"

Wait. That voice. Sounded familiar...

Hanai whirled around, eyes wide. He felt his heart stop when he saw Tajima cheerfully approach him, ema in one hand, marker in the other.

Shit. _Had he been there all along...?_

He fervently thanked the gods that he'd stopped in the middle of saying Tajima's name earlier.

"Sup, Hanai." The shorter boy took a seat beside him, oblivious to his stunned expression. "I'm glad you're taking my advice and not just writing 'Koushien' on your board."

"U-uh...yeah."

Damn Tajima and his sneak attacks.

"I'ma kinda curious now, though."

Hanai risked a glance at the star batter's face and balked. Those eyes were probing intently, mercilessly. "You like someone, huh?" Tajima murmured. " '_I hope that I'll get over him_.' Him, you said. Is it someone I know?"

Dammit. Hanai's palms immediately begin to sweat. Tajima inched closer at his silence, a pout on his lips. "C'mon, what's the big secret? I wanna know!" _Why do you care_, Hanai almost shouted, just to get Tajima off his back. _You have a girlfriend, so it shouldn't matter if I ended up saying you._

...But of course it would matter. If he found out, Tajima would gain another advantage against him. And there was no way he was going to let that happen.

"No one," he rolled his eyes.

"But you said him-"

"Yeah. My parrot."

There was a silence.

"You have a parrot?" Tajima's eyes grew wide. "Wow! I never knew!"

"Had." Hanai forced his voice to grew more sober. "He died a few weeks ago."

"Oh, sorry." Tajima clapped his hands together and bowed his head. "May you rest in peace then, Mr. Parrot-kun!"

An involuntary grin flitted across Hanai's face. Damn Tajima and his contagious silly mood.

"So I guess I should take back my suggestion," Tajima continued.

"Huh?"

"I thought you were talking about someone you like, so I said 'feelings for him'."

Hanai quickly shook his head. No way was he going to change that perfect suggestion. It took him forever just thinking up the previous ones. "Nah, it's fine. The gods'll know what I meant." He scribbled in the prayer, signed _Azusa Hanai _at the bottom, and finally brought his attention to Tajima's own ema. "What about you? What's your wish?"

He was surprised when Tajima flushed bright red._ Well, now. _Without hesitation, he snatched the board from his friend, and ignoring the protests, read the message.

**I wish to be with the one I love forever.**

**- Yuuichirou Tajima**

"It's stupid," Tajima mumbled. "Just a spur of the moment thing, ya know?"

Hanai was still staring at the ema. He, strangely, felt nothing. Only hollowness.

When he raised his eyes up to meet Tajima, the words were out before he could stop them. "You mean Yume, right?"

_Oh- Crap._

_...This wasn't exactly a great time to bring her up._

Tajima's wide-eyed stare confirmed his thoughts, but when he answered, there was only slack indifference in his voice. "Maybe, maybe not. Who really knows in the future?"

For some reason, that annoyed Hanai. "What do you mean, _maybe, maybe not_?" he demanded. "Don't you care about her at all?"

Tajima blinked, then burst into laughter. "Duh, Hanai! Why do you think I'm dating her?"

_Ouch. _Even though he knew Tajima had a girlfriend, hearing him state it so bluntly kinda stung.

"Then why do you sound so indifferent?" Hanai murmured, staring at his hands. _Like you don't care if it lasts or not._

"I'm not," Tajima said calmly. "What are you talking about?"

The sudden change in his tone made Hanai dare a glance up. All he saw was complete and utter honesty on Tajima's face.

_Idiot__. _Of course Tajima cared about Yume_._ If he didn't then he wouldn't have started dating her, or kissed her so gently, or touched her as though she was the most precious thing in the world..._ He was probably only saying that because he realizes relationships will eventually end. Not because he could care less if his and Yume's ended. _What was he getting worked up for...? It wasn't like they were discussing _his _and Tajima's relationship...

"Uh, yeah. You're right. My bad," Hanai faked a laugh, and tried to change the subject. "Wow, is it just me or is it getting hot out here?" He flapped a hand in front of his face airily.

Tajima stared at him for a second. Then leaned in and pressed a palm to his forehead.

"You're still sick and delirious, aren't you," he stated.

_Thump, thump_, went his predictable heart. Again.

Gah.

"H-hey, let's go put our emas up on the rack," Hanai hastily leapt to his feet. He threw Tajima's back to him and raced down the steps and to the crowd at the shine without so much as a backwards glance. When he managed to locate the large boards, Hanai quickly shoved the ema in front of the dozens already on the rack, and sighed in relief.

'_This new year, I wish my feelings for him will fade away_' it read.

Fueled by the sight of his New Year's resolution, the black words bold and clear in the January morning, Hanai sprinted back to the group of Nishiura teammates, who were just on the verge of looking for him and Tajima. The shorter boy was already forgetting their previous and strange conversation, and was chatting animatedly with Sakaeguchi and Sayama.

"Phew, I'm beat. Woke up so early today..." Oki was groaning as Hanai made his way towards them.

"I was helping my mom out with the food this morning."

"Oh really, what time did you get up?"

"Around four or five, I think."

"Wow, no wonder why-!"

Hanai found his attention flitting to Mizutani just in time to hear the mournful comment, "Too bad Yume didn't come today..." and Izumi's predictably violent response before his own mouth opened.

"In my opinion, it was a good thing she didn't come," Hanai thoughtlessly muttered out. His eyes grew wide.

_Ah- __Shit!_

He wasn't _supposed _to feel jealousy at the mention of Yume. Not anymore. Not ever again.

Yet, sure enough, the bubbling discontent crept into his stomach. _NO!_ He shook his head, growling in frustration. Why should he care? It didn't matter anymore! He didn't care! He was moving on already, getting over Tajima. He _shouldn't _care!

But the feeling of relief and confidence that his prayers would be granted disappeared in an instant. When he felt someone brush his shoulder and heard Abe's solemn murmur, "Don't worry. I'll help you out with Tajima," Hanai could only facepalm.

This was going to require more than just an ema to work.

* * *

**A/N**: Heh, back to square one, Hanai :P

Wow, three chapters in only two days. I must be going crazy. XD And cheez, this one turned out longer than I thought it would :'S But I guess it's okay, since it's a pretty important chapter and all that whatnot. So, I hoped you guys enjoy a spazzing and overreacting Hanai~!

Also, I did mention this is slight _AbexMiha _and _IzuxMizu _as well. Yes? Good :'D


End file.
